


Alien Boy

by SpaceDweeb



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDweeb/pseuds/SpaceDweeb
Summary: Craig is an alien looking for someone to eat. Tweek looks good.THIS IS NOT VORE I SWEAR.





	1. I fell down to earth

**Author's Note:**

> I have been itching to touch on this idea I had from a while ago! Basically this fanfic was inspired by the song Alien Boy by Oliver Tree. So Craig is an alien and he’s lookin for a snack and lucky for him tweek is a snack and a half.  
> I’m kidding

There was a loud crash, a large puff of smoke from the dirt. No one even knew what happened, guesses of a meteor or a failing plane but no one cared enough to check the crash? The damage was nothing, a crater in the ground in the middle of the woods with only a small creature lying in the middle of it. It blinked, eyes flicking back and forth before recognizing its location.  
Earth.  
Colorado.  
South Park.  
This creature crawled it’s way out, sliding by to find a body to take over. Any other human being so he could hide his cover and blend in with these specimen. As it crawled towards the light of the beaten up town, an unsuspecting blue hat was walking by without the knowledge of the creature right at its feet. The kid didn’t know what hit him when suddenly he was taken down, no one even heard the child screaming before the creature pulled him back into the woods with him. It was almost in a second that the creature took over the child’s form, suddenly there was no creature. It was just the boy, and the creature had succeeded. He stared at his small hands,examining and adjusting to the new body parts before giving himself a victory and running out of the woods. Step one was complete and he could start walking around with the humans to complete his mission.

Everything was fun, getting to test the strengths of this small form and seeing the type of people he would have to associate himself with. It wasn’t long before he caught on to his new pet name.  
“Craig! What the heck dude? I was shouting your name like twenty times!” A boy around his age had huffed, he had brown shaggy hair and a pudgier midsection than his own. Empathy and apology. He thought to himself to find the right words to use, trying to keep himself vague.  
“Sorry.” Was all he could come up with along with a shrug. The voice was not what he intended on having, a nasally monotone voice with a higher pitch than the other boy. Being 10 did not have the best perks.  
“Whatever, lets go get ready for the stupid school dinner. We can go to your place.”

-

Everything was mundane in this house, everywhere he looked was another plain photo of ugly humans and his current form in the photos looking as plain as the rest of them. The brunette was talking his ear off next to him as they walked up the stairs, everything sounded nasally as his own voice except in a lower pitch. Strange that they seem so similar already, humans really are boring.

“Wow your room is a mess.” Clyde chuckled, picking clothes out from his closet. Craig had plenty of unused dress clothes from the numerous times he’s managed to bail from his family events. Clyde made himself at home and started undressing in front of Craig, completely unaware of who he was. Craig’s eyes couldn’t pull away from Clyde’s form as he was down to just briefs. Clyde was unfazed, it’s not like the stare was sexual. The human form was delectable in a completely different way to them, Craig included. Naturally his form has a set of sharp teeth, sharp enough to rip through flesh like a marshmallow. They don’t eat humans on a daily basis, just for special occasions. On those days, they send the smallest one to hunt out for the cutest looking piece of meat to eat, Clyde was thick and round but too easy of a prey, plus he didn’t fit his taste. The darker the hair, the richer the flavor but he wanted something different for this time. Someone with less flavor and more fight.

“What’s the school dinner?” He spoke up after an endless amount of silence while he continued to watch the other dress. The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle, “really Craig? I can’t tell if you’re forgetful or you just don’t listen to anyone. It’s that dumb parents night, It’s for the parents, mostly. We have dinner with them and the. They mingle for god knows how long. But we can just sneak out with jimmy and token after the dinner, not like our parents will care.” He tossed Craig a bundle of clothes, the clothes he would wear to this said dinner.

Leaving the house wasn’t as quick as he thought it would be, him and Clyde got ready in a heartbeat but the lovely woman of the house was taking forever trying to get Tricia ready. She was definitely as unenthusiastic about this dinner as him and Clyde were. Soon they were out and within minutes they were already at the school, good for Craig considering Clyde wouldn’t shut up the entirety of their time together. He couldn’t stand having to wait in there but at least he had something he was able to do in there, browse all the possible dinner options he could take home. At first it was just a couple families, no one coming up and greeting him though. But out of no where, families poured in through the main door and suddenly he was surrounded by the cluttering voices of several people, everything was moving and his eyes couldn’t settle on a single being. It felt like sensory overload and he needed to leave, as soon as he turned around he of course had to head butt another person and fall to the floor with them. 

“GAH!”

His heart felt like it stopped, wide eyes staring back at his dull ones as he gazed on what looked like the smallest, palest being in this room. The squeaking from this kids voice, like a dying animal trying to get help.  
“Hhh.. SORRY.” The blonde scrambled up and walked off quicker than he anticipated, a head tick as he made another one of those squeaks. Clyde walked over nonchalantly, hand out to help the dumbfounded noirette who was still sitting on the floor.

“Who was that?”  
“Craig, stop playing dumb. You know that’s tweek, you guys had that big fight like... two years ago.”  
“I hate him.” Was all he managed to whisper,still in awe at the blonde he had just seen. He was so frail, so loud, so perfect.


	2. Talk a lot of shit so you won’t believe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is trying to figure himself out, and fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes, the second chapter. I am very all over the place with this chapter, I need to learn to edit but I’m lazy so hopefully this chapter doesn’t give you guys TOO much of a headache.

The school dinner was a bust. Too much time spent walking around with the only three who would approach Craig, time spent avoiding the little blonde number in the room he so desperately tried to look for.   
The rest of the night was mundane, and as quickly as the dinner was over it was already time to go to school. A very interesting experience that will be. To expect a body this small and so full of energy to go out for hours and then rise before the sun is ludicrous, but that’s to be expected with weird beings like humans. Unrealistic expectations of such a weaker set of minds, still, as sluggish as he went he was out of the house and at school in a heartbeat.   
Picking prey was easy, choose one to your liking and follow it. But catching is the battle, especially now that your prey was now even further from your grasp based on unfortunate picking of your body and a backstory you didn’t ask for. 

The familiar voices were approaching,  
“Hey Craig! Did you do the homework for math? Token won’t even let me —“  
“Where’s Tweek?” He abruptly demanded, eyes glaring at Clyde as if to tell him he didn’t care about homework.  
“w-w-why the sudden interest, Ch-ch-ch-champ?”  
“Jimmys right, what the fuck?” Token chimmed in.

But there wasn’t a response, there wasn’t enough reason for the prompt so Craig turned on his heels and walked off before shouting to them “I hate him.” As if to make a point for the sudden interest. If he was being honest, he wanted to find him and get him quick. Being in this small body for only a couple days has left him aching already. Being a creature with 7 eyes, it puts a strain in the irises to keep them hidden and limit your vision. Why have 2 eyes when you can have one for every day of the week? Aside that, Craig found himself in an isolated room with a lock to let his features breath a bit. Take strain away from his small mouth and unhinge get the jaw to allow his teeth to shine through his abnormally pink gums. He only allowed his small features to relax for a bit before a violent shake of the doorknob shot him straight up, everything getting back to place before he could even think. 

He wasn’t about to confront whoever was trying to enter, the room wreaked of ammonia and artificial lemon. It was best he get out. He kicked the door open only to be greeted by the one and only. 

“I hate you, go away.” He blurted out, shoving past the trembling blonde and making his way to somewhere more private.  
“Why do you hate me?” Tweek shouted from across the hall to try and get his attention, and did that shrilling voice catch his attention. But not enough to stay, he left around the corner quick. The hunger would only grow the longer he was around him, creatures like him go for months without eating real human but finding the perfect meal is like sitting in front of a plate of food and being told not to eat it. Still, he needed a strategy. ‘I hate you’ only gets you so far before he’s untouchable, but there was no way he was about to blow it and suddenly change his demeanor towards him even if he knew nothing of their painfully boring history. 

-

Tweek was dumbfounded, everyone in this school felt like shadows and lifeless beings but out of no where Craig starts to fumble in Tweeks way like he doesn’t know his right foot from his left. And yet, every time Craig showed up, his aura felt different. It made him shiver seeing him at the doorway of the janitors closet. All he wanted was to get a mop because a teacher asked him to and he was treated with “I hate you, go away.”

He let it pass, as bizarre as it is running into him twice in one week he needed to get back to class. 

-

After that encounter it was one nasty thing after another, Craig constantly spewing nonsense to his other peers about how he hated Tweek and mentioning the one thing he knows about them which was the fight. Every student was just snither reason to out speak himself of the blonde. He was malicious , but it was fun. At this point, everyone’s probably heard 4 different versions of the fight all coming from Craig’s mouth. All he wanted was to disassociate himself from the blonde, if everyone knows he hates him then the problems solved and when tweek DOES go missing Craig will have nothing to do with it. That’s how it works, right?

“I can’t believe you dude, you really won’t stop will you?” The nasally brunette said staring in frustration at his friend Craig. He wasn’t able to put his finger on it but the animosity towards the blonde is just so out of no where and all at once, he didn’t know what to think. He exchanged glances to Token and Jimmy, shrugging in response as if to say this is a battle they don’t feel like fighting. Craig started back at Clyde, dull and dark eyes looking at him. Clyde should be used to those boring colorless eyes but it gave him chills how dead they looked, like he was looking through Clyde and not at him.   
“I just don’t get it dude, you wouldn’t speak to or about tweek just weeks ago and now all of a sudden it’s all you talk about. I don’t like him either but it’s like you’re obsessed, it’s freaking me out.” He exhaled after speaking, clearly having the built up of those words for a while.   
Lunch time was never the best for personal confrontations like this but Clyde wasn’t the kind of kid who got flustered by eavesdroppers listening to his personal life. Still, Token tried to silently tell Clyde to drop it. Confronting Craig would lead them no where considering how reserved he was about himself, the sudden interest (or hate) for Tweek was just another random burst of emotion that Craig wasn’t about to share to the rest of the guys. Despite Clyde wanting to continue to poke at the situation, Craig wouldn’t even respond to his initial comments so he went ahead and started to pick at his lunch awkwardly. Craig turned around so he didn’t have to watch, and to see if he could set his eyes on Tweek. His eyes shifted, seeing blurs of faces and bodies moving too fast for him. It had been a couple days since he had been able to let his energy release and relax his strained muscles from having to keep shape of such a small form of a body. His movements became lethargic quickly and he knew he would pass out if he didn’t at least let his eyes rest, so he hesitantly stood from where he was occupying with friends and walked off without a word. The gang didn’t even bother asking him questions, lucky for him because he could only take so much of that Clyde’s persistence.   
He was weaker than usual, maybe because being so young and keeping form of something so different to his own self was putting too much strain on himself. Usually ‘hunting trips’ last 2-3 days max but the mischief he was causing had been such a euphoric high for him he lost track of all the days he was regularly presenting himself as Craig without giving himself time to relax. He squeezed his eyes tight to try and keep from letting his other lids to open but his hands could only guide him so much in this still unfamiliar building. He peeked though one eye to see the bathroom, better than nothing. He went in to see that the stalls were empty just for him. The stalls were small and cramped but he needed some kind of privacy so the tight space will have to suffice. In an instant he was bent over backwards, if he was a normal kid his back would have been broken but being without a vertebra it was relaxing to outstretch like that. He let out a huge sigh of relief as the strain in his eyes were diminishing from allowing his pure black eyes to take front and roll forward. This’ll be a long process, he needs a better strategy. 

-

Despite the ache that presenting itself through his body, Craig was striding down the hall with pride. Talking shit bout Tweek for days on end to assert himself and his opinions were over, he decided over night that he would just go after the end of the school day and follow him home before taking off. He was for all of this school nonsense to be over, and to be able to return to normal because these little limbs weren’t anything he could get used to. His classes went by with a breeze, never really paying mind to anything happening in class. As soon as the last bell had rung, he was off and ready to finish what he started. Everyone was leaving, it was always a hassle walking through the doors when everyone else was trying to get through as well. He made it a point to avoid his usual group of friends because they had become more of a bother than anything else, and they just gave him a headache. 

The blonde was quick to leave, always in a paranoid state of mind and never really liking to stay in the school if he could help it. He decided to walk home, his hands trembling more than usual and his breathing unsteady from the extra cup of coffee he decided was a good idea this morning. No wonder his parents never drank heir own coffee. All he could hear was the sharp wind and his tiny footsteps, a mundane experience that always leaves his nerves at ease. No one walks home during snow days, so he was unsure whether he was hearing a second set of footsteps behind or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Still, no need to psyche himself out, he turned around with a smile that all would be well. Nothing. A sigh of relief left his lips, turning and walking towards his house. He knew no one was behind yet he still felt like someone was behind him, eyes watching his every step waiting for the right time to come out and attack him.

His footsteps started to go a little faster, grip tightening on the straps of his book bag as he tried to focus on the sidewalk in front of him. Even with him turning around a second time to reassure himself , he was doubtful. Something told him to go faster, before he full on ran. He was breathing heavy, the cold air not helping his throat as he started to get winded from running. His adrenaline kept his feet going despite his lungs losing capacity to keep going. Soon as his legs started to feel heavy, his eyes looked up to the sight of his home and his heart rate started to calm down. He stepped up and went to unlock his door, only for a second set of hands to reach around and grab his hands. 

“Don’t scream.” Was all he heard from behind his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am having fun with this but I’m also all over the place trying to set things up. I have a concrete idea of how this will go, I just need to work on making the idea a readable work. As always, feedback is appreciated, the good, the bad, and the ugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far. Let me know what you think. I wanna hear the good, the bad, the ugly. I got my big boy panties on, I’m ready.


End file.
